Rose Red's Return
by TrueFTL
Summary: Rose Red is the sister of Snow White, and she was banished from Mist Haven by Regina one year before the curse set and was transported to New York and then made her way to Storybrooke where she meets Emma and Mary Margaret.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a new story, I hope you like it**

Mist Haven:

Rose Red,you are hearby banished from the Mist Haven! Regina exclaimed, a malicious look in her eyes. Rose looked around and saw her sister, Snow White sitting by with tears in her eyes

Rose silently got up and left the palace.

One Year Later:

It was a calm, beautiful day, and Rose had caught word that Snow was having a baby and was overjoyed at the thought of being an aunt, and longed to see the baby.

Suddenly, a deep fog settled over the Enchanted Forrest, and then, everything was a blur.

Present time:

Rose slowly walked into Storybrooke, Maine wondering if she should really be there, I mean she traveled all the way from New York to find her family, and now, she finally found them.

Just then she saw a flash of blond hair the next moment she was on the ground, completely winded.

Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry. The figure told her.

That's okay, a little fall never hurt anyone. I reassured her. Oh no, I spilled my coffee all over you! I looked down, just now noticing that my blouse was covered in coffee. You

should come to my house, we can get you a spare shirt. That would be great. I told her.

Along the way, they made small talk.

You know, I've never really seen you around before, What's your name? She asked me.

Rose, I told her, having to think for a moment.

Well I'm Emma, welcome to Storybrooke, and sorry about that again, not much of a way to be welcomed. She said.

Don't worry I've had worse. I told her. Emma gave a puzzled look, almost questioned her, but then thought better of it.

Do you have a place to stay? Emma asked her, if not you can surely stay with me and my roommate, Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret, Rose said, testing the name on her lips. That all sounds great, thanks so much.

No problem! Emma told her, It's the least I can do since I ran you over and spilled coffee all over you.

Speaking of that, we're here, Emma announced.

They walked into the apartment and called for Mary Margaret so she could meet their guest.

I'm in the kitchen! She called in her soft voice. They walked to the kitchen.

It's good that you're home, Emma, Mary Margaret said, They were-

Emma cut her off.

Mary Margaret, we have a guest. She told her and she turned around.

Oh, hello, It's good to meet you-

Rose, I told her. Then It's good to meet you Rose, She told me. Good to meet you too, I told her.

Are you staying with us? She asked me. Yes, I am, I just came to Storybrooke. We don't have many visitors here. I think Emma was the last one recently and now she lives here.

I hope I do to, thank you for welcoming me into your home. I told her.

You're welcome, and I hope you like it here in Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**TrueFTL**

 **I hope you like this chapter, I worked on it for a while, by the way, sorry for not updating recently**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of ABC's Once Upon a Time**

Enchanted Forest:

Are you sure about this, Rose? Snow asked me, seeming worried.

Yes, I am, it will be fine, I would do anything to help my sister.

Yeah, but what if- she started, but I cut her off.

I'm getting you to the castle and that's the end of it. I told her and she nodded silently.

We soon approached the castle and I took out my crossbow. Out of nowhere two guards came up on horses and took Snow into the palace. Snow! I screamed and took out the first guard with a single shot and ran into the palace after Snow.

I rushed through the door, out of breath completely and ran smack straight into the Evil Queen….

Storybrooke:

I yawned, stretched and got up. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mary Margaret already dressed and eating breakfast.

Well, good morning sleepyhead. She said.

What time is it? I asked her, a bit dazed.

About 9:00, she told me, finishing her breakfast and clearing her place. I made an egg for you if you want it.

No thanks, I told her, but don't you have a job or something?

I do, but It's Saturday. Emma left a little while ago for the station.

She works at police station? I asked her.

Yeah, she's the sheriff, our last one just died 2 weeks ago.

That's so sad! I said. Do you know where a good place for lunch is?

Yeah, Granny's has amazing food.

Thanks for the recommendation, I'll go there, can I pick something up for you?

A grilled cheese would be great.

Okay, then that's what I'll get too, bye. I said as I walked out the door…

 **The Queen's Castle:**

Well, well, well. Look who made it into the castle?

I-i-i…

I what?

I, betrayed the queen, and most certainly bought death?

Put my sister into jeaprody because I did something stupid?

What?

I made a-, I choked back a sob, took a deep breath, and continued, a- mistake.

You did, didn't you? The queen mocked me, and you now what's going to happen now, don't you?

I nodded, and gave a silent cry and looked at my feet, I needed to find Snow, and bring her to the queen.

Then I went into the castle…

 **Storybrooke:**

I'll have 2 grilled cheeses, I told Red, the waitress working there.

She took the order to the kitchen and then returned to me.

You're new here, aren't you?

Yeah I just got here yesterday.

Where from? She asked me, I've always wanted to travel, but something always keeps me here.

I'm not planning on staying long, just for a week or so.

Good luck with that, not many people make it out of here.

I shrugged that off, not really thinking much about it.

She's right you know. A woman sitting next to me with short, dark brown hair said to me holding a drink.

She's the mayor. Red whispered to me, and went into the kitchen.

Well, that's not going to be the case for me.

The mayor shrugged and took another drink, and turned back to her meal.

Two grilled cheeses and two sodas, Red came up to me and handed me our meal, Two grilled cheeses and two sodas.

But I didn't-, I started, but Red cut me off, It's on the house. She told me and disappeared.

I was wondering around town, trying to find the apartment, when I saw Mr. Gold's pawn shop and stepped inside.

It was a dusty shop filled with trinkets.

Hello. Mr. Gold, standing at the counter, stiff as a statue said. Can I interest you in anything? He asked me.

Actually, I said, looking around, my eyes settling on a dusty old music box with a ballerina in a pink tutu. I picked it up, and brought it to the counter. I would like this, and some directions. I asked. He told me how to get back, and I left. As I left, I saw him pick up the phone to call someone, I don't know who though.

I'm home! I called but instead of seeing Mary Margaret, I saw Emma.

Hey, Emma, what are you doing here?

She looked at me, her eyes understanding, I'm sorry, Rose, but you're under arrest…

 **The Queen's Castle:**

I dried my tears and searched through the dark castle, and soon I saw Snow staring at a tapestry, a picture of a land, filling with green fog, and a queen, laughing at them all, and the people were overcome with the fog, and disappeared.

She's going to attack us. She said, awestruck.

Look, Snow, you need to get out of here, _now_!

But-but why? I thought you were the one who wanted me to-

I know what I said, but you need to leave, or the queen is going to _kill_ you!

But how do you know that?

That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you get out of here. Snow had tears in her eyes as she realized what had happened.

I'm so sorry, Snow-

No, I'm sorry, that you would do this to me. She shook her head, and ran away.

I stared at the tapestry with hatred and ripped it off the wall. And behind that wall, was a door…

 **Police Station:**

The camera flashed in my eyes while Emma was booking me.

I don't understand what I even did!

I don't either, but I got a call from Mr. Gold that-

Mr. Gold? I only bought a trinket, and asked for some directions.

Well, that's not what he said- Regina barged in and told Emma that she was going to bail me out.

Why are you bailing me out when I just met you?

I just had a hunch about you…

Then I guess you're free to go.

Thank you so much, Regina.

Just come with me to my office and we'll talk.

Okay… I said, feeling cautious, but went with her.

Ms. Swan. She told Emma, gave a nod, and we left.

When we got to her office she took me to her desk, opened one of the doors and pulled out what looked like a large blanket, but when she unfolded it it was a tapestry of a tree filled city filling up with deep green fog. She sat it in front of me and asked, Do you know what this is?


End file.
